Inkjet printing systems are used as an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. An inkjet ink set may be used as an ink source for the inkjet printing system. For example, an inkjet ink set may include cyan, magenta and yellow ink. Ink droplets formed from one or more of the inks of the inkjet ink set are ejected from a nozzle onto a substrate to produce an image on the print medium.